In making such multitooth dentures it is known to use a mold in which the false roots are disposed, in positions determined by an impression taken from the patient's mouth, within a hardenable cementitious mass generally consisting of plaster of paris. The mold is fastened with the aid of a similar mass to an articulator so as properly to confront a replica of the opposite jaw. After suitable alignment of the mold and the false roots, the latter are usually extracted from the mold together with the surrounding cementitious body which is thereafter cut apart between the roots to allow the fitting of a false tooth to each of them. It is then necessary to reinsert the root and its surrounding cementitious segment into the mold in exactly the position previously occupied by it. Owing to the removal of some of the cementitious material by the saw cut, however, there is now always a gap between adjoining segments so that precise repositioning is difficult.
Moreover, the mold can rarely be removed from the articulator without destroying its seat in the cementitious layer so that accurate reinsertion into that layer creates a problem.